Never Be Alone
by frostedXworld
Summary: It was a cold, wintery day in the town of Burgess. As Jamie sat alone in his room, waiting for his favorite Guardian to arrive, he looks back on his memories with Jack and how he came to love the winter spirit. But when Jack arrives, things turn around and their relationship changes. Is it for better or for worse? BenneFrost, JackxOlder!Jamie, Fluffy cuteness, one-shot!


This is a little one-shot I did for my second favorite pairing in RotG. Please enjoy and note: Jamie is older in this!Enjoy :D

-Jackie

It was a cold wintery day in the town of Burgess.

The sun was barely peeking out from the grayish clouds high up in the sky and snow was gently falling on the ground, sticking together in clumps.

Today was the perfect snow day.

Looking out his window, Jamie Bennett yawned. His hot breath caused the windows to lightly frost over. Drawing small heart patterns in the frost he created, he rubbed at his eyes. Waiting for Jack to arrive was long and tiring. No one ever knew when Jack would visit, but sometimes on cold wintery days like this one, he'd appear to have a good snowball fight with the children of Burgess. When it would begin to snow, the now nineteen year old would stay up and wait for the Guardian's return.

Eleven years ago, the small town was under attack by the King of Nightmares, Pitch Black. Eleven years ago when Jack had gained his first believer after three-hundred years of being invisible. Eleven years ago when Jamie almost stopped believing, just before Jack turned his window into a drawing board and conjured up a small frosted bunny to make the boy keep believing in the Easter Bunny. Eleven years ago when Jamie fought against Pitch and helped the Guardians defeat him with bravery that many eight-year old's did not have when up against a threat such at Pitch himself.

It was eleven years ago that he melted Jack's iced walls surrounding his heart.

After the fight, the newest Guardian learned that he was not alone, that people cared about him after years of being isolated and unnoticeable.

Jack took Jamie under his wing immediately after things settled back to normal. The white-haired immortal would check up on the boy every chance he got. He'd follow Jamie to his Elementary School, keeping him company as Jamie usually walked alone. The other kids took the bus, but the boy liked to walk so he chose to go by himself. Jack didn't have that. He would walk beside the kid and tell him stories of his past life, create snowballs out of thin air just to chuck them at random passersby, frost a few cars along the way, and sometimes would tell jokes to make the boy laugh. The Guardian would watch him through his windows protectively, drawing little pictures and words for Jamie to read, only to have him reply back with his own.

As weeks turned to months and months turned to years, Jamie didn't believe any less than he had previously. He never stopped believing in Jack, or the other Guardians. Neither did his sister Sophie, who always constantly wanted to see Bunnymund.

He knew Jack would always have that fear in the back of his mind that he would stop believing one day and forget about the winter spirit in all, but one day he stopped Jack in his tracks and flat out told him: "I'll never stop believing in you, so don't be a worrywart about it nose-nipper." That sentence gave Jack relief.

Looking back at the memories the two shared, a small smile appeared on his face. Coming back to reality, he drew a small heart on the window, writing the initials 'J & J' inside the center with an arrow running straight through it. Sitting back in his desk chair, a faint blush formed on his cheeks. He was nineteen years old, a freshman in college, a nerdy boy with a love for mythology and had artistic abilities that rivaled Bunny's, and a believer of the tales that parents would tell their children of at bedtime- such as the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost.

Jamie Bennett, the first child to believe in Jack Frost, had the biggest crush on his favorite Guardian.

And everyone knew who that was.

The pre-adult began crushing on Jack at the age of fifteen, when he first discovered he had no attraction to girls, whatsoever. He was attracted to Jack for many reasons; Jack was handsome- beautiful even. His eyes reminded him of the sky just after a it snowed, his lips were plump and looked so kissable, his white hair, how caring he was, the way he's purse his lips while he was thinking, how he would smirk when he pulled a prank even when being scolded, the way he would twirl his staff after showing off to the kids, the list could go on and on.

Now that Jamie thought about it as he sat at his desk, waiting for Jack, he could say that this was no ordinary crush. Love.

It was love.

He was in love with Jack Frost.

The chocolate-eyed boy ran his hands through his dark hair in annoyance. Sliding out of his chair, he walked over to his bed and let himself fall onto the comfortable mattress face-first. Groaning, he clutched at his pillow. Should he tell Jack and hope the other would not hate him for his feelings and still be his friend? Or should he keep it a secret until it ate him out from the core.

He was afraid to tell his best friend that he was in love with him. Honestly, Jamie didn't know whether or not Jack felt the same, he always acted the same around him and nothing had really changed.

Jamie sighed.

He rolled over onto his side, staring at the doorway out of his room as a sudden wave of drowsiness wash over him. Knowing Jack was bound to come soon, he fought to stay awake. It felt like hours before he heard the sound of his window being opened and a rush of cool air filled the room.

Jack was here.

Smiling, he cuddled more into pillow beneath him as he felt a weight sink in beside him on his bed.

"Heya, kid. How's it going?" Jack asked, setting his staff on the wall beside them, a small smirk on his face.

Jamie turned over, now on his back. Looking over at his best friend, he shrugged. "Good, I suppose. I'm on winter break so there's no classes right now. Sophie's out of town with mom so it's just me here alone."

He watched as Jack moved closer to the other on the bed, laying down on his back as well, his arms crossed behind his head. Jack's eyes were closed, a momentary silence between the two. The white-haired spirit yawned softly, making Jamie giggle to himself. Jack, hearing the giggle, opened one eye to look down at his companion.

"Is my yawning funny, Jamie?" That mischievous smirk played on his lips as it always did and the boy in question felt his cheeks burn slightly from embarrassment.

"N-no!" Jamie replied back, playing with his fingers on his stomach.

Giving the boy a once-over, Jack chuckled and reached out, ruffling his brown hair. "I'm kidding, man. You need to learn how to lighten up and take a joke!"

A freezing-cold breeze flew in from the still-open window and Jamie felt a shiver run up his spine, goosebumps forming on his tanned skin. Standing, the walked over to the window, shutting it tightly before he turned around, looking at Jack. "How are things with the others?"

An annoyed grunt.

Must not have been too good.

He sighed. "What happened /this/ time, Jack?"

"Are you implying everything is my fault?"

"No I'm not, grunts just aren't a dialect I understand."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Tch- smartass." He murmurred under his breath, sitting up and looking over at the other. "North's driving me up the wall with Christmas preparations, Bunny won't stop nagging me about helping him with Easter, Tooth hasn't been around much, and Sandy isn't helping because he's been too busy to lend me a hand."

Jamie inwardly winced, joining Jack on the bed next to him. "Gee, that sucks."

Looking anywhere but Jack, Jamie scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'It's now or never Jamie, otherwise you'll never tell him.'

Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, pulling the taller male into a hug. He felt Jack tense up at the sudden affection, but smiled when arms began to wrap around his waist, slightly pulling him closer. He licked his lips, whispering softly in Jack's ear. "You...y-you'd never hate me, right?"

Jack's eyes widened, pulling back from the hug immediately to look down at Jamie. He found his chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears, a blush written on his face.

Clapping a hand on one of Jamie's shoulders, Jack shook his head.

"You know I'd never hate you- no matter what you say or do, I would /never/ hate you, Jamie Bennett."

Jamie nodded, sighing softly. He took the hand off of his shoulder, holding it in his own. Jack's hand was chilly, a good kind of cold, something the boy loved about him most. Biting his lower lip, he looked into Jack's blue eyes, feeling his heartbeat race faster. He moved closer. Slowly their faces were inches apart, so close that both of them felt each others' breath on their cheeks. Jack smelled of snow, and Jamie briefly wondered if he tasted like mint. Noticing their closeness, Jack couldn't help but be lost in the deep, brown eyes that Jamie owned.

Finally, Jamie couldn't take the anticipation any longer.

Jack's eyes widened and he froze as a pair of warm lips pressed against his own, cold ones. Jamie's eyes were closed, a single lone tear running down the side of his face out of fear that he would be rejected. He could feel Jamie's lips pressing onto his, desperately trying to coax him to kiss back slowly. Jack's eyes softened and slowly, they closed. He felt himself kiss the boy back, their lips meeting in a loving embrace and their spittle entwining as they pulled away for air, only to be caught in another lip-locking kiss.

Jamie's arms found their way around Jack's neck, pulling him closer to his body and the Guardian responded, wrapping his arms around Jamie's waist. Jack pulled back, his cheeks frosted over and his lips light pink. He looked at his 'friend' and chuckled when he was met with an embarrassed, flushed nineteen year old whose face was buried in his pillow beside him.

"So I'm guessing that was intentional?"

A grunt proved his accusations and Jack face softened, laying beside the other on his stomach as Jamie was. He wrapped an arm around his back, leaning his head in close to the red-faced teens, his nose nuzzling against his cheek.

"Aw c'mon, Jamie. I've been waiting for you to make the first move for years."

Jamie turned his face towards Jack's, his eyes filled with tears. Jack's expression turned into one of concern and he moved in closer, running a hand through Jamie's thick locks, attempting to calm him down.

"R..really? You like me? I never thought you'd ever feel the same.."

Well, that was an understatement.

"Jamie, I love you. I have for years."

Jack stroked Jamie's cheeks with his thumb, wiping away his tears lovingly. He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, one filled with love, passion and longing. Jamie kissed back, leaning into the soft touches of Jack's hand and baby-soft lips.

He pulled back a little, muttering the words he never thought he would ever say to Jack Frost.

"I love you too, you big frosty."

Both knew, neither one of them would ever be alone again.


End file.
